


To the stars who listen

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paris, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: After all, he had been saving up for this day for months! And he had forgotten to call to reserve his spot in a restaurant.





	To the stars who listen

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m afraid all tables are occupied.”

Jon let out a deep sigh. During the last hour he had gotten used to that answer. He had no idea what was going on and why everyone had decided to eat out tonight, he just knew that he couldn’t find a free table anywhere. And he needed a free table. He preferable needed a free table in an expensive restaurant.

After all, he had been saving up for this day for months! And he had forgotten to call to reserve his spot.

“It’s okay, Jon.” Sansa squeezed his arm. “We’ll find something.” She curled her lips up into a smile. Her high heels were ticking on the pavement and her blue dress was glimmering in the moonlight. “Paris is big.”

Jon didn’t doubt if they would find something. He just doubted if they would find something good. He just doubted if they would find something memorable.

“We can try over there?” Sansa pointed at another bar across the street.

The bar was far from fancy. The menu’s looked a little old and the dishes listed were not that special. It was not the place Jon had had in mind, not for tonight, not for this.

But if his feet already started to hurt, he didn’t want to know what Sansa’s felt like. And if he started to get cold already, he didn’t want to know how cold Sansa was. And if he started to get hungry, he assumed Sansa was lowering her standards by now too. “We can give it a try…” A little reluctantly he lead Sansa across the street. In a way he hoped that he would somehow find a hidden gem all of a sudden, a restaurant in a small alley no-one had ever heard of, an undiscovered place that was absolutely perfect and worth all the no’s they had heard so far.

But luck didn’t seem to be on his side tonight.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we have no place during the upcoming two hours.”

Jon let out another deep sigh.

“Jon…” Sansa squeezed his arm once more. “We don’t have to eat in an expensive restaurant. It’s already amazing that you took me to Paris. Even if we end up at the McDonalds it will still be the best weekend of my life.”

“We’re not gonna eat at the McDonalds tonight.” Jon straightened his back and lifted his chin. “We’re gonna find some special place and we’re gonna create some special moments.”

Sansa frowned her eyebrows, but then she cocked her head and a smile appeared on her face. “I’ve got an idea.”

Jon had no choice but to walk with her while she turned a few corners until they stood still in front of the supermarket they had passed at least four times already.

“Wait here for me.” She placed both her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek before she disappeared inside.

Jon shifted his weight from one leg to the other. He felt the palms of his hands sweating and to make things even worse his stomach started growling.

After what felt like an eternity, but was only ten minutes, Sansa returned with two full bags. “Why look for a special place when we’re already there?” She grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him with her.

Quickly he made sure to take the two bags from her and the frown on his forehead deepened while she made her way through Paris, as if she knew exactly where she was going.

After fifteen more minutes it turned out she indeed had known exactly where she was going. She stood still in front of two iron gates, richly decorated with curls and symbols Jon had never seen before. Sansa didn’t give him much time to stare at it though, leading him with the bags to a quiet spot in a corner where she sat down on the slightly wet ground.

“We’re gonna picnic?” Jon raised his eyebrows for a moment, but Sansa nodded with a smile on her face.

“Why spend our time in a restaurant where we can’t see where we are, if we can also spend it in a park surrounded by Paris and Parisians?” She shrugged her shoulders and she reached for the bags so she could place all the food in front of her.

Jon knew that eventually he would have to sit down too, but he wanted to just look at her, to just stare at her. He had been trying to find the best moment, the best place. He had wanted everything to be perfect, but he had forgotten why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.

Sansa always knew how to make the best out of everything. She knew that life wasn’t fair, that it was never going to be fair. She dealt with the hands she got played, she found beauty where no one else saw it, she found glimmers of hope when everyone had lost it, she kept on dreaming even though life looked pointless. Only she could turn not finding a place in any restaurant into something that was maybe in the end even better.

“Sansa?” Jon cleared his throat and his heart stopped beating when Sansa locked her glance with his. “There is something I wanted to say tonight.” He licked his lips and he searched in the pocket of his jacket for the small black box he had been carrying with him ever since they had left their home days ago. When he eventually found it he curled his fingers around it and he went down on one knee. “Sansa…” He coughed. “I love you to the moon and back. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I love you and I know that I’ll never stop loving you. I hope you’ll never stop loving me either. So, will you please marry me?” He looked up at her and his eyes met hers.

For a moment she didn’t say a thing. Then her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. Then she let her glance wander over him. Eventually her lips curled up into a smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes!” She almost screamed, probably that loud that the entire park, or maybe even the entire metropole, could hear her. “A thousand, a million, a zillion times, yes!” She kissed him. She kissed him as if she had never kissed him before, but Jon was still holding the black box with the ring.

“Sansa?” He pulled his head back a little and he reached for her hand. “It’s not as big and such as I had wanted it to be, but…”

“I love it.” She stared at the ring around her finger, kissed it and then she pressed her lips on his again. “And I love you. More than anything in the entire universe.”


End file.
